


Take Me Hard

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [16]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Takao, Creampie, Kissing, Locker Room, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Skull Fucking, Spit As Lube, Top midorima, gagging, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima's taped hand is digging almost painfully into Takao's black hair, but the male likes a little pain, likes when his boyfriend is rough with him and taking the lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Hard

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** "Could I request midotaka for the link fics? I don't care what kink you can pick. your writing is great and really hot."
> 
> This kinda escalated into rough, gagging, locker room sex. I swear, idk how that happened... but somehow I'm really digging locker room sex? So you can probably expect more of that in the future!!
> 
> Thank you and have fun!

"Mhpf— Shin-chan, feels good?" Takao asks as he pulls off Midorima's cock, instead draws with his tongue circles all over the hairy balls only to pull each in his mouth and suck the drool off.

Midorima's taped hand is digging almost painfully into Takao's black hair, but the male likes a little pain, likes when his boyfriend is rough with him and taking the lead.

Takao doesn't mind being the one to guide, but if the green-haired does it once in a while it's just unbelievably hot.

"Don't talk, Takao, suck," he orders and pulls the black-haired back on his cock, forces his shaft into his mouth and fucks roughly into him. Practice was tougher than usual today, so with everyone out of the locker rooms he's just begging for some relief.

Takao hums around him, opens his mouth wide and lets the fat head hit the back of his throat.

He doesn't gag anymore, actually can't. With Midorima's cock so big he's had to learn to take it without doing so, instead now easily swallows and lets his teeth scratch along the shaft lightly.

Midorima likes a little pain as well, and Takao loves it.

He likes it when Takao pulls roughly at his balls or bites into the tip, runs his fingernails over Midorima's naked thigh until they're leaving bruises.

The green-haired pulls at the black strands, shoves Takao back and forth on his cock. He can feel the heat and moisture, feel the teeth clamp down on him now and again, feels them scratching along his veins and pulling the skin with each movement.

He's leaned against the locker, back bent and hovering over Takao like a tower, the boy kneeling before him just as far with his pants down as Midorima is.

"Finger yourself, Takao, I want to finish quickly," he orders him again, and Takao does, pulls shortly off the cock and sucks on his fingers instead, wetting them thoroughly.

With the green-haired so impatient, he knows he won't have the time to reach for the lube, so he does without, nudges his middle finger at the rim before forcing his way inside, the sting of pain too delicious as not to moan.

Midorima forces him back, grabs now with both hands his head and begins to move his hips, snaps them forward and dives back into the tight heat in synch with Takao's fingers thrusting into his asshole.

He groans low as Takao hollows his mouth, makes it even tighter around his cock and harder to push back inside, but Midorima doesn't mind, instead increases his speed, gets rougher and wilder as the lockers start to rattle with his movements, almost drowning the sounds of moans, squelching and slapping.

"Ah, _fuck_ —" Midorima groans, snapping his hips back and forth to Takao's fingers in unison.

He rarely curses, and Takao knows he's close, can feel it in the way the cock is twitching harder inside him, shaking roughly and spurting out more pre-cum.

Takao pulls off shortly. "Come, Shin-chan," he begs and takes him back in, moves his head now more violent with Midorima's thrusts, almost as fast as a blink does he jerk his mouth, buries the male's cock inside him only to release it again with ridiculous speed.

His fingers are now slack, too engrossed with the action in front of him that at one particular thrust he forgets about them completely.

The green-haired groans one last time loudly, the noise echoing through the place followed by wild slaps before he stills, mouth slack and cock vibrating wildly as he squirts down Takao's throat.

The male has no choice but to swallow, pays attentiont that nothing dribbles out of his mouth as Midorima's load shoots into him and fills him up, makes him sticky and wet and leaves a bitter aftertaste.

"Oh God—" Midorima pulls out, cock slapping against his thigh as he watches Takao eagerly swallowing everything, mouth wide open for the green-haired to see. There's everywhere still some cum, his lips and tongue swollen, but he just licks it all off and hums lowly, begins to thrust his fingers inside again.

"Give me a minute, Shin-chan, I'm almost done," he breathes, throat sore from all the fucking, and he forces another finger past his rim into the hole, stretches and curls them before mewling high as he hits his prostate. But he doesn't relish long in the feeling before pulling out again, asshole slightly agape and twitching with the need to be filled.

Midorima pulls him up by the arm, pushes him against the locker and lifts one leg, cock already erect again and throbbing, but watching Takao finger himself does exactly that, so neither of them are really surprised that he's ready now.

"Eager, aren't we, Shin-chan?" Takao sings, wicked smile on his face as he straightens his back, feels the cold of the lockers press into his skin.

Midorima hisses. "Shut up, Takao."

He pumps his cock a few times before lining up with Takao's asshole, watches it twitch and breathe and kiss his head as he nudges against it.

It pops open as he slowly thrusts inside, the ring enclosing around his shaft and mouthing along as he pushes deeper, _deeper_ , until he's seated wholly, balls hitting Takao's ass.

"Oh God, amazing—" the raven-haired moans, fingers splayed over the lockers.

His legs are already shaking, not from exhaustion but arousal. He doesn't have to be scared to fall because Midorima always holds him closely, doesn't dare to let go.

The green-haired groans in affirmation and makes his first thrust, first pulling out until he feels the rim hooking around the head of his cock again, before pushing back inside, Takao's insides so unbelievably soft and warm and feeling exactly like a warm bed.

"You don't have to hold back, Shin-chan, you know?" Takao says and pulls Midorima down by the neck, loves that the male is hovering over him like a wall, and gives him a deep kiss, tongues already dancing out and lapping at each other eagerly before pulling back again because that angle is really uncomfortable. "Fuck me, please—"

Midorima dives back inside, won't let Takao say it twice and instead pistols into him, lockers rattling anew and skins slapping like gun shots.

"Oh God, yes, like that— I love it—" Takao mewls, tries to hold on to the lockers and fails before grabbing Midorima's arm for support instead.

He unconsciously digs his fingernails roughly into the skin and only realises it before Midorima hisses, instead of slowing down increasing his pace.

"You really like pain, Shin-chan, huh? Dirty, dirty Shin-chan—" Takao smirks before the green-haired hits his prostate, and he gasps as it takes his breath away, as if he just got punched in the guts.

"You're one to talk," Midorima breathes into his ear, his own fingernails digging into Takao's thigh he's holding onto. "I'm not the one who likes to be spanked and gagged— That's all you—"

Takao grins, loves Midorima's rough voice when he's out of breath, either on the court or now, and he mewls again.

"If you know that, then do it please," he gasps, and Midorima winds his free arm around Takao's throat, pulls him in and squeezes lightly, never too hard when they're not in bed.

The black-haired moans loudly, loves that both breathing and moaning are now harder, and that urges him on to get even more vocal as he begs Midorima to fuck him harder, begs him to get rougher and more forceful.

And Midorima does exactly that.

He tightens his grip both around Takao's throat and leg and starts to fuck into him, starts to pistol and pound until the lockers are finally drowning their sounds, but then Takao starts screaming again and nothing else is audible anymore.

"Shin-cha—" He begins to sob at one point, the stimulation so overwhelming that he can't take it anymore and fat tears run down his face onto Midorima's arm gagging him.

"Shin-chan, coming— I'm com—"

Midorima would reach out for Takao's cock if he could, but instead he squeezes harder around the male's throat and makes him come hard, makes him paint the lockers with his milk and almost crush his cock with the way his insides are choking him.

Midorima speeds up, jerks his hips as hard as he did earlier while fucking Takao's throat, and with one last groan, one last thrust and one last squeeze around him, he empties inside Takao and fills him up good, covers his flesh and dirties it with his cum.

"Shin-chaaan—" Takao mewls and leans breathlessly against the lockers, shoulders heaving with every breath he's taking.

"What is it?" Midorima asks and brushes a few if Takao's strands off his forehead, lets finally go off his leg as well.

The black-haired grins sleepily.

"Next time we'll choose a position in which you can both spank and gag me."

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
>  **PS:** Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
